


Passion of the Cut Sleeve

by exoccult



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (in some made up kingdom in a faux ancient china that doesn't really exist i'm sorry), (its not as bad as you think it might be - there's a slap and some mud), (luhan just wants to love yixing right), (there are witnesses to their wedding night too but they don't explicitly watch), (xiu is gender bent in this as lady xiu because i needed a femal & he's pretty sooooo), (xiutao are jerks so maybe like a little bit of angst idk), (yixing starts as a servant but not in a sexual way), Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient China, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Physical Abuse, Pining, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/exoccult
Summary: For Crown Prince Luhan, expressions of love were simple. For the servant Yixing, love was a much more difficult task.





	Passion of the Cut Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** B61
> 
> **Author's Note:** I just want to thank the mods of this fest for being so incredibly patient with me  & this fic. I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I joined this fest, but I am so thankful to the mods for offering support and assistance when I needed it & for dealing with my need for extra time.
> 
> I want to apologize for for the length of time that it took me to write this & also for whatever this is that you're about to read. I also need to apologize to every Chinese historian on the face of the planet, because this blatantly disregards like... Everything ever.
> 
> Inspired by the stories of Emperor Ai & Dong Xian (the cut sleeve) and Duke Ling of Wei & Mizi Xia (the half-eaten peach).

 

_“Favours of the cut sleeve are generous,  
Love of the half-eaten peach never dies.”_

- **Liu Zun**

 

Prince Luhan has never cared much for the proper manner in which things were to be conducted in his Palace. After the unexpected passing of the Empress and the Emperor, the throne was handed to his regent - a distant relative who was more fit to be a fierce warrior than he was fit to be a useful ruler. Wu Yifan, as his name were, was not particularly interested in the role, so he allowed Luhan to aid him in choosing a direction for the kingdom. Prince Luhan, before he was even of the proper maturity, was already making decisions that would shake his Kingdom at the young age of fifteen.  
  
Yifan gave advice in accordance with his position, but otherwise silently agreed with the young Prince, for the boy was surprisingly wise despite his years with an intellect that exceeded some of the scholars in his court. Even now, as two years have passed them by, Yifan continuously took heed of Luhan’s word in the choices for the Throne. Issues only arose when Luhan would order decrees that Yifan strongly opposed as they did not abide by the laws put in place to protect the Royal Family. In instances of these disagreements, Luhan would grumble and accept Yifan’s reasonings if only he could get his own way in another matter.  
  
However, there came a time when even Yifan could not stop Luhan’s stubbornness in changing the precedent of the Kingdom. For the sake of preserving the Royal Family, there were particular laws that were otherwise set in stone, which would allow the Lu Family line to flourish and remain the most powerful family of the Empire. This was the law that Luhan so adamantly fought against for there was someone he desired so strongly that not even the future of his lineage would deter him.  
  
It was first beneath the skies, lit aglow with rays of golden sunshine as the sun dipped below the horizon, that Luhan saw him. Perhaps it was fate that had decided to send the Prince’s horse into a frenzy that led the two astray, nearly knocking Luhan to the mud and dirt below. Had it not, Luhan would never have been bucked from his horse at all, nor would he have found himself in front of the housing for royal servants near the edge of the palace’s land as he staggered to his feet.  
  
For it was there that Luhan found a treasure hidden within. From the outside, he could see a young man of about his own age tying up his hair with delicate fingers. On his wrist he wore the mark of the servants of the Lu Kingdom - three united bamboo leaves ingrained on his skin. With this knowledge, Luhan still patiently waited for the servant to turn around and reveal his features, far too curious for his own good.  
  
As if fate had whispered in the man’s ear a secret command, he turned about and Luhan was instantly struck by the elegance in his form. He had never seen such a pretty face amongst all of the concubines and all of the consorts that were offered to him. Had never beheld such beauty in his harem at all and yet he had found it in the most unlikely of places.  
  
Never in his life had Luhan wanted anything more than he wanted him.  
  
In an instant, Luhan had decided that this man would become his, one way or another, so he returned to the palace, demanding with his authority. Questions of concern for the prince’s well being after an awful blunder went unanswered and he ignored with the fault of a child the lecture that Yifan began to give him. For one of the things that Luhan had discovered, even as a small child, was that when he commanded something, people listened to him. That was why by the next morning, the servant he had observed from afar had brought to him his morning tea.  
  
Luhan sat in waiting for the man to enter his room, eager for his presence. He fixed his hair, tidied his makeup and straightened his robes as he waited for the entrance of the servant. It was mere minutes before he arrived through the door, yet to Luhan it had felt like an eternity.  
  
And just as he had been the previous night, Luhan’s breath was stolen away from him at the sight of the beauty before him. The man entered timidly, hands holding the tray firmly even though he appeared as if he might collapse upon stepping into the room. His hair was drawn back from his face and he kept an appropriate posture while serving the sweet, green tea.  
  
Luhan watched with soft eyes as the man poured the tea into a small porcelain cup before he stood away from the table and bent in a bow as he was no doubt instructed. The man moved with more grace than any female dancer he had ever beheld and with more precision than he had ever seen among his guards. He looked so very handsome to Luhan, even in those robes reserved for his servants. Even with the freshly inked branding of his Palace on his skin.  
  
“What is your name?” Luhan asked, startling the servant who looked up for a moment in surprise before bowing his head once more.  
  
“It is Zhang Yixing, your Highness.” he quietly replied and, oh, even his voice was as lovely as he.  
  
Luhan could not stop the smile blossoming on his face, though he did not do much to stop it, and so he hid it behind the cup of tea, “Have you not been here for very long?”  
  
Yixing’s eyes visibly widened even with his face bowed and Luhan found it incredibly endearing.  
  
“I have been here for a month,” he admitted slowly, unsure if he should really be speaking to a Prince given his stature.  
  
“A month,” Luhan repeated slowly, taking a sip of the tea before yelping at the hot touch.  
  
The burn barely stung, but it had caught him by utter surprise, causing him to drop the teacup onto the table in front of him. The cup had not broken, but tea still pooled in the tray upon the table. Before Luhan even realized what was happening next, Yixing was on his hands and knees, prostrating in front of him. The man’s body shook in silent sobs as he whispered words that Luhan could barely hear or understand.  
  
“Forgive me! I have committed a sinful deed!” Yixing cried finally after his sobbing had subsided enough.  
  
Luhan frowned instantly, “Yixing,” he spoke, “Do not- I- Get up, please.” he became frantic, wondering how his first meeting with this man could have gone so painfully wrong already.  
  
Yixing scrambled to his feet, keeping his face lowered in not only respect, but also shame for having made a scene in front of the Prince and future Emperor. Luhan sighed to himself and walked carefully towards the young man, gently taking Yixing’s chin between his fingers in order to tilt his face up and uncover his cheeks streaked with tears. The Prince was shocked for a brief moment, but then used his own sleeve to wipe the servant’s face. Yixing squirmed in an attempt to protest Luhan treating him so, but reluctantly let the Prince care for him when he realized that the man’s hold would not lessen.  
  
“You are beautiful,” Luhan whispered under his breath, “Too beautiful for tears.”  
  
Yixing did not reply. Instead he looked at Luhan both terrified and confused for the gentleness in his voice and in his actions. Luhan realized perhaps that he had overstepped some boundaries that were as non-existent to him as they were existent to Yixing. In recognizing this, Luhan let go of Yixing in an attempt to try and return to a comfortable silence, but it seemed that it was hopeless.  
  
“It is not your fault that I burned myself today,” Luhan said with a smile, “I hope that you will continue to serve my tea.”  
  
Yixing bowed, lowly, to hide the flush burning on his face from both crying and embarrassment, “Yes, your Highness.”  
  
From that moment onwards, Luhan anticipated mornings for the sole purpose of receiving tea from the beautiful, shy servant who had completely stolen his breath away. The Prince was so in love with the man that he began to neglect his duties as the next in line for the throne.  
  
He became enamoured by the delicate features of Yixing’s face and the subtle lines of his expressions. The tender swell of his lips and the plump of his cheeks as he leaned across the table to pour another cup of tea, just so Luhan might have a closer glimpse at the perfection. Yixing’s proportion and lines were so soft and wonderful, Luhan felt as though he was in a dream half the time that he was in his presence and the other half as though he was in a trace.  
  
Tantalizing eyes gazed shyly at him from across the room, slender fingers folded together neatly as they waited to pour cup after cup of tea. And Luhan admired so, so much when Yixing would peek up from his head bowed and catch Luhan staring at him. More specifically still, was the adorable blush adorning those sweet cheeks of his when he would catch Luhan’s unabashed gaze upon him as if he were the one who had been caught in mid-appraisal.  
  
How Luhan longed to become closer, to hear Yixing speak with his melodic voice or to see him smile, if only once. His desires only grew when one day his fingers brushed against Yixing’s as a cup of tea was place into his palm, sending a series of shivers coursing through Luhan’s entire being. Luhan wanted so much to have Yixing as his own, to hold and to love him as he believed that Yixing deserved to be.  
  
“I want him,” Luhan said, unblinking as he stared at Yixing from afar - he was positively glowing beneath the light of the sun’s rays.  
  
Yifan was not surprised to hear this, but he was surprised by Luhan’s boldness - he figured that this was perhaps something he should be accustomed to by now, yet he was not. Following Luhan’s longing gaze towards the young man washing in the river, he realized that perhaps Luhan wanted more than he let on.  
  
“He is yours,” Yifan said, watching Luhan as he spoke, “You can take him.”  
  
Luhan’s face turned red instantly, whether from embarrassment or rage, Yifan was unsure, “That is not what I meant.” he explained, sternly as if Yifan were a child due to lecture.  
  
Yifan quirked an eyebrow, “I do not understand.” he admitted and it was true that he did not for he never once considered taking on a partner for himself to bed.  
  
“I desire to make him my lover,” Luhan said simply as if he had not just openly admitted his desire for men to his trusted companion and regent.  
  
“You cannot do that,” Yifan said turning back to look at Yixing who bathed unabashedly, unaware of the men watching from the hillside.  
  
Luhan took in a deep breath and let it out after some moments, “And why not? The Emperor Ai before me had a male lover and the Duke Ling before him had one as well-”  
  
“That is not quite what I meant,” Yifan explained in cutting off Luhan’s angered frustrations, “Between you and he, there is a large social gap that cannot be easily filled. He is a servant, Luhan. You are a Prince, soon to be Emperor. It is not how our law functions.”  
  
Luhan’s fingers twitched in irritation, his lips pressed firmly into a thin line, “I will put him in my harem.”  
  
Yifan’s eyes grew wide, “Are you sure he will be able to take on such a role? The harem is… It is not a servant’s place. Not for a servant like him. He was born into slavery, Luhan, and there are some things that ought to be first considered-”  
  
“I have considered them,” Luhan interjected.  
  
“Has Yixing?” Yifan asked and that, well that threw Luhan off balance.  
  
The fact was that Luhan had not mentioned the idea to Yixing, he had barely said more than a few words to the lovely man in the morning when tea was served. Luhan had been terrified that his advances might deter Yixing from his affection, because there was still a chance that Yixing might not even look at him the way he so often does him. Yixing was so fragile since their first meeting and Luhan did not want to break him though he longed to do exactly that.  
  
He came to the realization that it was perhaps best to speak to the young man before suddenly granting him freedom to join his harem and court. Despite being grossly enamoured by Yixing and his long, obsidian hair and pretty petal lips, Luhan had to take his time and patiently introduce the concept to Yixing. However, this was far easier when he spoke about it with Yifan and now that he sat in front of Yixing with head bowed again, he was at a loss for words. He, a Prince and future Emperor, for once had nothing to say.  
  
Luhan watched closely as Yixing took up the clay teapot between his slender fingers and began to pour the jasmine scented tea into a cup. Yixing swallowed hard under the watchful gaze of the Prince, his hands beginning to shake with the unblinking, narrowed eyes that seemed to be calculating his every move. The servant finished pouring the tea, replacing the teapot on the tray, and began to slink away when Luhan reached out upon instinct to take a hold on Yixing’s thin wrist. His thumb brushed over the ink on Yixing’s skin and he frowned slightly - Yixing physically belonged to him, but he did not… Did not want this.  
  
“Yixing,” Luhan whispered and Yixing flinched away, making Luhan instantly let go, “I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you.” he breathed and smiled as best he could through his nervousness - since when, he wondered, did he ever become nervous?  
  
“I wanted to speak with you,” Luhan explained slowly, “I wanted to ask you a question.”  
  
Yixing visibly shrunk into himself, his shoulders dropping and his head dipping lower than before in a submissive bow, “Yes, your Highness.” he whispered.  
  
Luhan wanted to ask Yixing to sit, but after noticing how uncomfortable even speaking with himself made the servant, he decided to stand as well. Yixing’s eyes followed Luhan’s movements, but he otherwise remained still, his head bowed even lower than before with failing posture. He wrung his hands and did his best to remain calm even as Luhan shifted closer to him.  
  
“What do you think of,” Luhan began, licking his lips to wet them, “Of, serving myself?”  
  
“Highly,” Yixing blurted, “I think highly of it, your Highness.”  
  
A small smile finally pulled on the corners of Luhan’s lips, “And me? What do you think of me?”  
  
He could hear the sharp intake of breath Yixing took and waited patiently for an answer.  
“You are a noble Prince,” Yixing said cautiously, picking each word he spoke diligently as if he were under some test upon which the results would be judged, “And you will become a fair Emperor.”  
  
Luhan scrunched up his nose in amusement, “Perhaps. However, I want to know what you personally think of me. Not what the headmasters of your dormitory tell you to say.”  
  
Yixing hesitated, shifting from one foot to the other, as Luhan stared at him with expectation. He grew more and more nervous with the Prince’s unblinking gaze upon him and he worried he would be reprimanded for saying anything out of line or that he was not taught to say. There was a worry in the back of his mind that told him this was a test and that he would be hurt if he failed it, but Prince Luhan was a good man. Prince Luhan would be understanding.  
  
“You are kind,” Yixing said finally, looking up at Luhan from below, “And you are patient. You are fair and-”  
  
Luhan smiled as Yixing spieled on a list of words that he seemed to have selected carefully in his mind until he interrupted him, “What of my appearance?”  
  
Yixing was taken aback by that and his eyes widened at the question, “You are… Handsome, your Highness.” he said slowly, “I heard you were an attractive Prince, but now that I have seen you, I know that you are more charming than those descriptions did you justice. I once beheld a painting that attempted to capture your likeness, but those paintings are nothing compared to you who stands before me, your Highness.”  
  
“I,” Luhan swallowed hard at a loss for words as this was the most he had ever heard Yixing say at once and his voice was as enchanting as his pretty face seemed to be, “I must thank you for those words, Yixing. It is not everyday that I receive such well-mannered and soft-spoken compliments as the one you have given me.”  
  
“I have only spoken the truth as instructed, your Highness,” Yixing replied meekly, his eyes downcast and his head bowed once more.  
  
“Yixing, I have a proposition for you.” Luhan began as he picked up his cup of tea - his hands trembled with nerves, but he was determined to express himself to the boy, “I would like for you to join my harem.”  
  
Yixing’s head shot up like a startled deer in a field hearing the snap of a twig before under the foot of a hunter. He appeared horrified as if he had just been sentenced to an execution for high treason, so Luhan prepared himself for a rejection. Only, he knew that Yixing would not say no, no one ever said no to Luhan. And certainly Yixing was a mild servant, he would never deny him. No one would dare.  
  
Instead, Yixing winced as he spoke one simple word, “Why?” he gasped, completely terrified to speak against the Prince.  
  
“Do not be frightened. I only wish to provide a better life for you, Yixing. You are deserving of a life beyond the servant’s chambers and I want to give it to you. Perhaps you need some time to think on this offer, but know that whenever you so choose to come to join my service that I will welcome you.”  
  
It took a moment for Yixing to understand what Luhan was saying, his lip quivering as he tried to think of a response, but all he could respond with was, “Why?”  
  
Luhan smiled fondly and rose from his seat, “I have not met someone more precious than you are, Yixing. To me, you are a hidden treasure and I want to give you everything.”  
  
Yixing’s cheeks gradually grew pink in hue, making his features appear even softer, “May I speak candidly, your Highness?”  
  
“By all means, please do.”  
  
Yixing looked into Luhan’s eyes nervously, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves out of habit, “If you want me to be in your harem, why are you asking for my permission?” he questioned, before rolling up his left sleeve, “I belong to you.” he said, showing Luhan the ink on his wrist, “I am yours to do with what you will. You do not need to ask me, you can make me.”  
  
Luhan winced at the words, reaching out to touch the tattoo on Yixing’s slim wrist, “You are more important to me than that. I want you if you want me to have you too.” He let his thumb brush over Yixing’s skin and frowned, “I do not wish for you to feel pressured. I will wait for you if you say no.”  
  
“Your Highness,” Yixing gasped, “I do not know what to say.” he worried his bottom lip between his teeth and Luhan let go of Yixing’s hand.  
  
“Take your time, Yixing.” Luhan smiled softly, briefly touching Yixing’s cheek with his fingertips, “I will wait for you forever if I have to.”  
  
It took a total of three days before Yixing was prepared to give Luhan a response to his kind offer. Yixing had thought on it quite a lot, growing more anxious as the days passed in fear that the offer might truly expire. However, Luhan seemed to sincere to him, it was almost impossible for him to turn down such an opportunity. The Prince was patient, he did not mention it again, but waited for Yixing as he said he would. That quality made Yixing grown fonder toward the idea.  
  
Yixing was serving tea during the morning, his movements were stiff and his hands were shaking with nerves. He had thold himself when he woke up that he was ready to tell the Prince how he felt about the proposition, but now that he was in the room with Luhan, he was far too scared to open his mouth. It was seldom when a servant spoke without first being spoken to and the room was deafeningly quiet. So much so, Yixing could hear the rustling of the leaves outside the room and the crickets in the distance.  
  
His grip tightened on the teapot and he was sure that at any moment that the clay would crack between his hands. Luhan watched him with kind eyes and smiled whenever Yixing made the slightest eye contact. Part of Yixing wanted to run away from this situation, but another part of him told him to be brave for once. His heart was pounding in his chest, ringing so loud in his ears that he could barely hear himself when he decided to speak.  
  
“I will.” was all Yixing could say.  
  
“Come again?” Luhan inquired, leaning forward, “I could not hear you, Yixing.”  
  
Yixing’s eyes widened and he felt like he was shrinking in on himself, “I said, I will, your Highness.”  
  
Luhan blinked, slow at first, before his smile widened, stretching across his face to show all of his brilliant teeth, “You will join the harem?”  
  
“I will,” Yixing fidgeted with his fingers, “I will become one of your concubines, your Highness.”  
  
“My favourite concubine,” Luhan corrected with glee, “Oh, Yixing, I am so pleased.”  
  
Yixing would have agreed, that he was pleased as well to have made his Prince smile so much. However, he was horrified he may have made the biggest mistake of his life. He heard about harems, but he did not understand them or their purpose. Understand this to be a disadvantage, Yixing worried that his transition into palace life would be too much for him to handle. And he was quite right.  
  
Transitioning into the harem was far more difficult for Yixing than Luhan had anticipated. Yixing was a very soft-spoken individual and had only ever known the life of a servant. So when he was place in the palace with a new set of robes, he was not sure how to conduct himself. Instead of integrating as most members of the harem did, Yixing felt awkward and uncomfortable in the presence of the others. They were of higher rank than he was before he had become a concubine, thus he treated the others so.  
  
“You are the new boy,” Lady Xiu, a woman of short stature, but of significant rank in the harem, observed as Yixing encountered her.  
  
Yixing bowed, missing the way that Lady Xiu smirked at him, “Good evening, your Ladyship.”  
  
Lady Xiu let out a loud, bell-like laugh, “You know your place then. Excellent. Come with me, Yixing, was it? I will show you how to survive.”  
  
The following first days for Yixing were worse than any day he had spent in the servants’ home. Lady Xiu was as cruel as she was beautiful and as ruthless as she was poetic. Her standing among the other women and men of the harem was quite clear as many obeyed her various commands. She seemingly had the rule of many eunuchs, concubines and guards under her fingertips, which was rather intimidating to most, but especially to Yixing who knew nothing of owning power in the harem.  
  
He followed every order she gave, adhered to every rule she made, falling under her thumb as those before him had. Except, with the knowledge of his low status, he became the dirt beneath the ground upon which the harem members walked. He knew nothing, but what he was told. And what he was told was how to serve to the benefit of the harem.  
  
During those few days, Yixing felt lonelier than ever and even more distant from his prince. He felt that he had given up a good position among the servants and traded it for something filthier, something nastier, among the harem. Yixing endured to the best of his abilities, he worked himself harder each and every day wondering when Luhan would come see him again.  
  
“Should we be apart any longer, I fear my heart will break.” Luhan muttered, pushing scrolls away from him and ignoring the glares that Yifan gave.  
  
Yifan sighed and did that coping mechanism where he clenched and unclenched his hands so he would not do something stupid, “Are you an actor now, your Highness?”  
  
“Are you a fool now, dear cousin?” Luhan said, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, “I only want to see him.”  
  
Yifan shook his head, “That harem will break him. I simply cannot believe that you would put a servant in a harem.”  
  
Luhan pouted, “If I did not, I could not raise him through the ranks subtly.”  
  
Yifan scoffed, “Putting a servant into the harem is not exactly subtle, your Highness.”  
  
“Perhaps,” Luhan replied thoughtfully, “Perhaps not.”  
  
Yifan bit his tongue to keep from responding inappropriately and simply hummed instead, “I saw him yesterday, Lady Xiu seems to keep him by her side.”  
  
“Lady Xiu?” Luhan asked surprised, “What is she doing with him?”  
  
“What do you think, your Highness? What she does with everyone.”  
  
Once Luhan had finally convinced Yifan to let him go for the afternoon, he sought Yixing, dying to be in his presence. It took him quite some time as he searched through the palace for his favourite concubine, only to discover that Yixing was not actually inside the palace. Instead, he found his Yixing outside by the river, washing clothes like he was still a servant.  
  
“Yixing,” Luhan called out, shocked by the sight of beads of sweat dripping down Yixing’s forehead as he beat cloth on rocks, “What are you doing out there?”  
  
Yixing raised quickly, straightening his back before bowing deeply to greet the prince - part of him was embarrassed that the Prince had to see him in such a disarray, “Your Highness.”  
  
“I do not understand.” Luhan frowned at the sight of the water soaking the ends of Yixing’s robes and the red flush on his face from the exertion of the activity, “Why are you here?”  
  
“Your Highness? Where else should I be?” Yixing asked innocently.  
  
“Inside, of course. You are not a maid, this is not something that you should be doing as a concubine.” Luhan said in disbelief at the sight before him.  
  
“Does the lowest ranking concubine not dote on the Lady of the harem?” Yixing asked in confusion.  
  
Luhan gaped at the words he was hearing, “W-Who told you this? Who said that you were to do these chores?”  
  
“Lady Xiu,” Yixing pouted, bowing his head slightly as his shoulders dropped, “Have I done something wrong to upset you, your Highness?”  
  
“No,” Luhan said, rigidly as he clenched his teeth, “You have not, but Lady Xiu certainly has. Should she tell you to do something like this again, you must come seek me first.”  
  
Yixing quickly nodded as he bowed, “Yes, your Highness.”  
  
“And Yixing,” Luhan smiled albeit a tad wistfully, “You do not have to bow as low as that any longer.”  
  
“Y-Yes, your Highness,” Yixing whispered, lowering his head in embarrassment.  
  
Perhaps it was because he was so young, but Luhan often acted without a single thought toward the consequences he may be faced with one the decision had been made. While there were certain steps he could not take within the harem, Luhan could change the balance of power within it if he desired and he desired to teach a lesson to people who ought not to be toying with his favourite concubine.  
  
When Lady Xiu was stripped of her title in the harem and demoted to a new one among the hierarchy, the harem’s foundation shook at its core. And Yixing was given the blame.  
  
“What gives you the right to degrade Lady Xiu in this manner?” Zitao, a young concubine in the harem, spat at Yixing.  
  
Yixing did not reply, simply prostrated before Lady Xiu even further, “Forgive me, your Ladyship. I did not mean for any harm. I did not-” he hiccuped on a small cry, “Did not mean for this to happen.”  
  
Lady Xiu scoffed in disapproval, “Who do you think you are? You are just a slave from beyond the borders who was sold into this Kingdom. You do not belong here. There is no place for you here.” she spoke and then turned her nose up in dismay, “Get up.”  
  
Yixing scrambled to his feet only to be seized by a man twice his size - an imperial guard no doubt. Lady Xiu approached carefully, observing Yixing’s face and features rather critically with narrowed eyes. She reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Yixing’s robes then tugged hard enough to tear the shoulder from the seams, which brought about a vile smirk to her lips.  
  
“You are pretty,” Lady Xiu commented, grabbing Yixing’s chin and tilting it upwards, “But you are young. Your beauty will follow your youth. Once you become old, your appearance will fade and Luhan will grow bored of you. You will be cast out.”  
  
“Prince Luhan is kind,” Yixing choked out, “He may grow bored, but he will not cast me out. For you have grown older and yet you still remain-”  
  
“Quiet!”  
  
The sting of the hand against Yixing’s check outweighed the shame that he felt when he had to hide his face from his dear Prince. A red mark from the slap discoloured his face as it slowly faded into a yellowish and ugly bruise. Yixing felt so ashamed to have been disfigured in this manner and he was sure that Luhan would tell him to go away. As much as he wanted to believe that Prince Luhan was a decent man, he feared that Lady Xiu may be correct. The Prince only wanted him for his beauty.  
  
“Yixing,” Luhan greeted with a smile, coming to find his favourite concubine sitting beneath a peach tree, “I knew I would find you here. You spend much time in the outdoors, perhaps you sit in silence to ponder.”  
  
Yixing did not look up, afraid to show his face, “Your Highness,” he greeted quietly, “How can I serve you?”  
  
Luhan let out an airy laugh as he sat next to the boy, “You do not serve me now, Yixing. Not quite.” he said as his eyes landed on the tear in Yixing’s sleeve, “Why did you not tell me your robes had been torn? I would have bought you new robes, Yixing, ones that would better suit your complexion and your body.”  
  
Yixing fidgeted with the hems of his tattered sleeves, still refusing to make eye contact with the Prince and hoping that the man did not find him too disrespectful, “I did not think I could ask for new robes…”  
  
“I will give you the entire world, you need only ask.” Luhan replied, reaching out to cup Yixing’s cheek.  
  
By reflex, Yixing flinched and turned his face downwards in his wait for pain, for his cheek still burned where he had been struck.  
  
Luhan dropped his hand to his side in utter heartbreak, “Yixing,” he called softly, “I will not hurt you.”  
  
“I- I know, your Highness.” Yixing said softly, choking up on his tears. He did not mean for his Prince to feel rejected by him, he simply could not bear the humiliation.  
  
“Why do you keep your face downcast? I want to see you.”  
  
“Do you only enjoy my company for my appearance?” Yixing suddenly blurted and, as quickly as he had opened his mouth, his face blanched in horror.  
  
Luhan floundered in surprise, “Of course not, Yixing! You are more than your face, I promise you that. At first I enjoyed simply gazing at your features, but I have come to enjoy your company far much more than that alone. Come, let me look at you.”  
  
Yixing swallowed and allowed Luhan to cup his face so he could turn it to look at him. Upon first glance, Luhan could not believe what he viewed there on Yixing’s porcelain skin. He was offended to see that Yixing’s face was discoloured with an ugly bruise, though it did not steal away from just how beautiful he considered Yixing to be. Regardless, this offense against Yixing was an offense against him and he was sure he knew who dared to touch his precious concubine. Luhan’s rage boiled his blood, made him lose his temper as his face scorched red with heat and frustration.  
  
“Who did this to you?” Luhan demanded, his fingers gently tracing the bruise until Yixing flinched at the pain.  
  
“I am sorry,” Luhan frowned, eyes welling with tears, “I do not mean to hurt you further.” he whispered, recoiling from touching Yixing any further.  
  
“It did not hurt,” Yixing whispered quickly, “I was surprised to hear your voice so full of anger. I-” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “I tripped.” was the lie he told.  
  
Luhan shook his head, “You are not a very good liar. Why will you not tell me who did it? They should be punished for laying a single finger on you.”  
  
Yixing’s body shivered with a silent sob, “Please, your Highness, it was an accident.” he whimpered, his eyes unable to meet Luhan’s own.  
  
“Oh, it is alright, Yixing,” Luhan frowned, reaching out to touch said boy’s cold shoulder where it was exposed by the rip in his garments, “You must understand, I am simply concerned for your safety. I do not want harm to come to you, but if you say it was an accident, then I will believe you. It will be alright.”  
  
“Thank you, your Highness.” Yixing said with a bow of his head.  
  
“Do not thank me. I wish I could have been there to keep you from harm’s way even if it was an accident.” Luhan’s voice no longer sounded angry, but rather full of regret, “I am sorry you even felt the need to hide your face from me, because of this blemish.” he sighed sadly and gently held Yixing by his shoulders, “You do not have to hide anything from me, Yixing. Promise me you will not hide from me anymore as I shall hide nothing from you.”  
  
Yixing took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, “I promise, your Highness.”  
  
Then Luhan smiled, finally, causing Yixing’s lips to twitch slightly upwards, “Come, let us walk together. I would like to spend more time with you and you alone.”  
  
Luhan decided to take Yixing with him to the orchard where he had spent much of his youth in play. His parents would have been shocked to know that their son often climbed the peach trees on the grounds to find the best peaches to eat during late afternoons. Of course, no one knew of Luhan’s misadventures as a child, because no one ever came to the orchard until early summer when it was time to harvest the peaches. Except Luhan liked to eat them when they were just about ripe, so they were still hard to bite during the late spring months.  
  
This was Luhan’s favourite place to escape, because he still liked to sneak a peach, every now and again when he had no one to supervise him. Only he need not climb the trees as he had done when he was younger, he simply needed to reach a hand up and pluck one from the lower branches. He had never shared this with anyone at all, but he wanted to share it with Yixing, whom he loved so dearly.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Luhan asked, reaching up into the branches of an older tree and gently twisting a peach from the stem, “These peaches are the most delicious in the Kingdom.”  
  
Yixing watched with wide eyes as the Prince offered him the fruit, but he shook his head, “You should eat it first, your Highness.”  
  
Luhan smiled and took a bite, his teeth crunched the fruit as they sunk into the skin of the peach. Juice slipped down the corners of his mouth and his chin, making him laugh as he swallowed the fruit, moving to wipe his face with his sleeve. However, his arm was stopped by Yixing’s thin hand and, instead, Yixing reached out to wipe his mouth for him with the corner of his sleeve.  
  
“A Prince should not ruin his robes,” Yixing whispered, wiping hesitantly.  
  
“Neither should my favourite concubine,” Luhan replied, a pretty blush creeping onto his cheeks, “You are different, Yixing. Any of the other concubines would not have dared touch me.”  
  
Yixing’s face paled and his hands dropped to his side instantly, “Should I not have?” he asked in a panic.  
  
“N-No, no! It is alright,” Luhan smiled reassuringly, taking Yixing’s hand in his own, “You are allowed to touch me.”  
  
Yixing looked away nervously, but nodded all the same and Luhan thought it to be incredibly endearing.  
  
“I do not understand how to be a concubine,” Yixing said after a moment of deliberation, “I do not think I was meant to understand.”  
  
Luhan frowned as he squeezed Yixing’s hand, “What are you saying? You would not like to go back to the servant dorms, would you?”  
  
“I am very appreciative of your offer to be part of your harem, but I do not fit with the other concubines.” Yixing licked his lips, “I am sorry, your Highness.”  
  
“Do not be,” Luhan said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Yixing’s ear, “Here.” he said, handing the peach to Yixing, “This peach is by far the best peach I have ever had the pleasure of tasting. I want to share it with you.”  
  
Yixing blushed and accepted the bitten fruit, “Your Highness, may I ask you a question?”  
  
“Of course,” Luhan hummed, stroking Yixing’s cheek very carefully, “What is it?”  
  
It took Yixing a moment to collect his thoughts, to phrase a question in a way that would not offend the Prince, “Why are you so kind to someone like me?”  
  
“To be honest with you, Yixing, it is because I love you.” Luhan said as if admitting his affection was as casual as speaking of the weather.  
  
Luhan watched as Yixing’s eyebrows rose, eyes widened and lips parted to hear his words. The boy looked surprised, almost shocked, to hear the Prince saying something so forward to him. It took a moment for Luhan to realize that perhaps he was being too risque in his emotions considering Yixing was still attempting to uphold his servanthood and the last thing he wanted to do was scare the boy off or, worse, make him feel like he should have to stay by his side.  
  
“Do not think too much about it,” Luhan said with a smile as bright as the sun, “Just because I love you, does not mean you must return those feelings. Let us rest for now, Yixing, I am awfully tired and I would like to sleep here with you if only you will let me.”  
  
Yixing opened and closed his mouth stupidly, still trying to understand the confession from the Prince. He watched as Prince Luhan sat on the ground and yawned, stretching his arms out in his sleepy state. Then he watched as Luhan beckoned for him to join him, patting the lush of the green grass beside him, so he did.  
  
“How is the peach?” Luhan asked as he rested on his side, “Does it taste as sweet as I said?”  
  
“Oh,” Yixing noticed that he still held the fruit in his hands before he decided to take a small bite on the untouched side of the peach. He smiled as he tasted the juice and nodded his head, “It is even better, your Highness.”  
  
Luhan grinned, reaching out to take the peach from Yixing’s hands and to lean into Yixing. Then Luhan kissed him, just the corner of his mouth so he could taste the sweetness of the peach on the sweetness of Yixing’s skin. He felt Yixing go rigid beneath the touch, but the boy instantly relaxed as Luhan trailed his fingers down his arm lovingly.  
  
“Sweet,” Luhan sighed in bliss, licking his own lips, “Very sweet, is it not?”  
  
Yixing nodded shyly, “Yes, your Highness.”  
  
Luhan chuckled at the boy’s bashful behaviour, causing Yixing to involuntarily smile. If time could stop for man, this was a moment that Luhan wish he could live in forever - the first moment in which he was granted the pleasure to witness Yixing’s smile. And what a breathtaking smile it was! Yixing’s full lips stretched into a small grin with a dimple the size of a moon upon his cheek that Luhan had the sudden desire to touch. Somehow, Luhan fell even more in love in that single second.  
  
The Prince wrapped his arms around Yixing’s waist, pulling him down onto the grass with him so suddenly that Yixing’s smile turned into a giggle. The resounding noise was music to Luhan’s ears, laughter he wished he could listen to always as he giggled with Yixing in the light of the afternoon sunshine. If Luhan could stay here with Yixing forever, he certainly would. For now, he would accept a simple nap under the peach trees with his beloved.  
  
When Prince Luhan awoke, he was greeted with the soft features of Yixing - thick, black eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, long hair flowing across the lush of the grass and his luscious, pink lips parted and looking far too inviting. Yixing’s chest rose and fell gently with every inhale and exhale, his body completely lax in Luhan’s arms. He was perfection.  
  
Prince Luhan’s lips stretched into a smile at the sight and he risked threading fingertips gently through the strands of hair splaying over Yixing’s face, tucking them carefully behind his ear. Yixing barely stirred, curling in towards Luhan’s arms with his face pressed into the fabric of Luhan’s silk sleeve. The world was undeserving of such an angelic creature and who would Luhan be to wake a peaceful, sleeping angel from his slumber?  
  
So he did not. Instead, he did something entirely unthinkable of a Prince.  
  
Rays of golden sunlight filtered through the leaves of the trees above, casting shimmering glows of light across Yixing’s body. So bright was the light that shined upon his face that Yixing began to stir awake, his eyes fluttering and squeezing at the sudden sensation. It took him mere minutes to wake up, squinting into the world around him and wondering where he was.  
  
It occurred to him then that he was outdoors, still splayed out atop the grass and beneath the sweet peach trees where he had laughed and slept. With the recognition of where he was, he recalled how he had come to be there. In this realization, Yixing looked to his right expecting to find Luhan there asleep as he was, but instead he found nothing. Nothing except for the soft silk beneath him…  
  
Yixing drew in a sharp breath, eyes widening as he stared at the fabric he had been resting on. It was beautiful, in a hue of deep purple with swirling patterns of silver that immediately drew his attention. He recognized this almost instantly and he clutched it to his chest, beginning to shed tears as he thought of his Prince. His dear, sweet Prince who loved him so much.  
  
“Prince Luhan!” Yifan called frantically as he spotted a figure coming towards him in one of the halls of the palace, “Prince Lu- What happened to you?!”  
  
Luhan smiled sheepishly, looking down at his own appearance as if he had forgotten what he had done a moment ago. He could not have helped himself had he tried, for Yixing looked far too peaceful as he slept. The boy was too beautiful to touch or to move and in fear of waking him from such a deep, wonderful slumber, Luhan had chosen to leave him there.  
  
“What happened to your sleeve?” Yifan asked, taking ahold of Luhan’s shoulders and inspecting him from head to toe, “Were you attacked?”  
  
“No, let go of me,” Luhan sighed in mild annoyance, “I was not attacked. I was napping.”  
  
“Napping,” Yifan repeated exasperated, unbelieving of this ridiculous explanation.  
  
“With Yixing in the garden,” Luhan continued to tell, his lips forming a small smile at the simple mentioning of the boy, “He and I were napping together in the orchard.”  
  
“That does not explain your sleeve.” Yifan said in mild irritation, “Do explain this to me so I can understand why your sleeve has been completely torn from your robes.”  
  
“He was so peaceful, Yifan. I could not bear the guilt should I wake him up, but he had fallen asleep on my sleeve. What could I do? I cut off the sleeve of my robes with my knife so I would not disturb him.” Luhan explained, thinking fondly of Yixing’s sleeping form.  
  
Yifan gasped in disbelief and ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his forehead, “You are teasing.”  
  
“No, I am not.” Luhan huffed, “Come on. Let us go and meet after I have changed. I have some complaints to make.”  
  
“I am sure you do,” Yifan said through his teeth, “As do I.”  
  
“As I am sure, you always have complaints.” Luhan muttered, walking past his cousin and down the hall, “I will meet with you shortly.”  
  
Word travelled through the palace rather quickly of the Prince’s episode with the new concubine, Yixing. Many servants and concubines whispered of the affair involving the cut sleeve in the orchard and the half-eaten peach that was later found there. Yixing had to cower from the gossip and hide from judging eyes.  
  
Many felt that it was unfair that Yixing would be treated as such a prized possession given that he had no real status or place in the palace. Yixing was on the end of receiving such horrible comments and awful threats that made his skin crawl and tears slip down his cheeks. He did not mean to be so weak in character, but the harem was a cruel place and Yixing was not cruel enough to join them.  
  
It became so much worse when, one day, Prince Luhan arrived with Yifan in tow. Yifan carried a large, decorated chest in his hands as he followed Luhan into a large room filled with members of the household. Luhan walked in proudly, easily spotting Yixing who sat by himself near the window with his head resting on his hands as he watched the sky.  
  
“Yixing!” Luhan called, earning a startled yelp from the boy who instantly turned blood red from the snickers around him.  
  
“Your Highness,” he quickly greeted, bowing his head.  
  
“I have been searching for you,” he grinned, turning behind him and gesturing for Yifan to put the chest down, “I have brought you a gift.”  
  
That sparked a conversation between the other concubines who murmured their disapproval out of earshot of the Prince.  
  
Luhan opened the chest and then pulled robes out from within, “I saw these and thought of you.” he explained, letting the beautiful, plum coloured fabric roll out of his hands so he could show the full piece to Yixing.  
  
Gasps filled the room and the other concubines began to chatter noisily at the sight of them. Not many people could afford such purple silk and for it to be gifted to someone like Yixing was highly offensive to the people of the harem. What made Yixing so deserving of new robes such as those?  
  
“I do hope that you will wear them well. They are yours to keep. The chest too.” Luhan grinned, handing the robes to Yixing, “If you need help getting dressed, I trust that Yifan can assist you.”  
  
Yixing nodded, swallowing hard as he tried not to glance at the other concubines from the corners of his eyes, “Thank you, your Highness.” he said as he accepted the gift. It would have been rude for him not to accept, but accepting them meant that he acknowledged the Prince’s gift to him.  
  
“I must go now,” Luhan sighed, “Duty calls me and I have to answer.”  
  
The concubines all bowed as Prince Luhan exited the room. Yifan remained, keeping a watchful eye on Yixing as the others in the room began to sneer in Yixing’s direction. This was troublesome, but there was not much he could do now that the deed had been done. Instead, Yifan convinced Yixing to follow him out of the room with the robes so he could help him change.  
  
Once they entered a small room and Yifan had glided the door closed, he turned to take one long look at Yixing. The bruise on his face had mostly disappeared by now, leaving a yellowish discolouration along his cheekbone. Yifan frowned.  
  
“How are you adjusting?” Yifan asked, reaching out to help Yixing remove his torn robe.  
  
Yixing nearly jumped at the sound of the regent’s voice, “Fine, thank you.”  
  
Yifan hummed, “Are you sure? That bruise says otherwise. Who did it?”  
  
“It was an accident-”  
  
“It was Lady Xiu, was it not? She has no boundaries when it comes to her position in the harem.” Yifan interrupted, taking the old robes and dropping them to the ground.  
  
Yixing did not respond, instead he stood there naked and vulnerable, waiting for Yifan to help him dress.  
  
“I will not tell Prince Luhan,” Yifan insisted, “Do not worry about that.”  
  
Yixing let out a shaky breath and nearly burst into tears, “I deserved it.” he sobbed.  
  
Yifan sighed, picking up the new robes for Yixing and holding them out, “You are the Prince’s favourite concubine. Prince Luhan would not view it that way.”  
  
“Lady Xiu lost her rank because of me.” Yixing cried, allowing Yifan to put the robes over his shoulders.  
  
“No,” Yifan shook his head, “Prince Luhan has always wanted to put Lady Xiu in her place. Her abuse on you was enough for him to make the final decision. It was a combination of events that led to her own downfall. Do not blame yourself. You do not deserve what she has done to you.”  
  
Yixing cried softly, but nodded his head anyway as he slipped his arms into the sleeves of the robes - they were soft, “Thank you.”  
  
Yifan smiled, awkwardly considering he never often smiled at all, “I have seen the way you look at him, you know. I know that you admire the Prince. His Highness would be lucky to know that you adore him as much as he does you.”  
  
“I-” Yixing licked his lips, “I do admire the Prince. He is good to me.”  
  
“You must not know how special he believes you to be.” Yifan said, tieing Yixing’s robes for him, “I have never heard him speak more of someone in my life and I have known him since childhood. He could take you if he wanted to, but he does not. Do not think that he pitied you either. I have seen Prince Luhan act cold towards many servants and maids. To you, though... I have never seen him so gentle to anyone the way he is to you.”  
  
Yixing had not once considered the fact that Prince Luhan genuinely considered him to be a special person. He often heard Luhan say these things to him, whether in private or in public, but he was unable to see the truth in them. What could a Prince who had everything his heart so desired want with someone like him anyway? Yixing had assumed it was only for his youthful face, but hearing Yifan say such things to him made him think about this again.  
  
The assumption that Prince Luhan wanted him was not incorrect, Luhan had said many times that he wanted him and on many occasions. Yixing realized that, perhaps, the fact that Luhan had yet to take him should be a testament to his sincerest desires to make him happy. Prince Luhan did not want to take or force Yixing into anything he was not ready for and Yixing should have noticed that this was because Luhan was being honest about his love for him much sooner.  
  
Lost in these thoughts, Yixing had barely noticed that he was being followed along the exterior of the palace. If he had noticed the person stalking behind him, he probably would not have stopped for a moment to readjust the new robes. That was when the person lurking in the shadows decided to take the opportunity to grab Yixing, throwing him over his shoulder.  
  
They were far enough away from the palace that no one heard Yixing’s cries or, if they did, they did not care about it. Yixing flailed, but the arms around him were too strong for him to do anything at all. It was not until Yixing’s back hit the hard ground, his robes and hair instantly becoming splattered with mud and dirt, that he was able to face the offender.  
  
“Zitao!” Yixing cried out, “Why?”  
  
“Just because the Prince gifts you with nice robes does not mean that you are suddenly one of us!” Zitao yelled, spitting in Yixing’s direction, “You are nothing! You are worthless! One day the Prince will realize this and he will throw you away as you deserve!”  
  
As Zitao stormed away, Yixing could not help himself at all. He simply cried as he lay limp in the mud. For his back had been hurt by the force at which he had hit the ground and moving seemed to be an impossible feat. However, it was not the pain that caused Yixing to sob until his heart broke, until he could barely breathe. No, it was the mere fact that Zitao was correct - Yixing was nothing at all. He could dress the part all he wanted, but he was not meant to be the concubine of a Prince.  
  
Yixing was sure he would die on the ground so far from the palace. He remained there for a very long time, crying even as he tried to pull himself up. He ached all over and managed to make it to his knees, but otherwise he could not move. He was so sure that he would die there until he heard the sound of a horse coming closer. Yixing’s body flinched as the horse drew near and came to an immediate halt beside him so that the rider could leap off. Glancing upward, he found that the sun was blinding and all he could see was the outline of a figure, but it was a figure he recognized well.  
  
“Yixing, who did this to you?” Luhan gasped in horror at the sight.  
  
“Prince Luhan,” Yixing whimpered, “I am sorry.” he cried.  
  
“Do not be,” Luhan cried, reaching out with a hand to pick Yixing up, only Yixing flinched away from his hand.  
  
“Do not touch me, please,” Yixing sobbed so that his tears streamed down like a flood over his mud-covered face, “This- This is my place.” he cried, covering his shameful face with his hands.  
  
“No,” Luhan kneeled in the mud, the red fabric of his beautiful robes ruined with dirt, and reached out to hold Yixing in his arms.  
  
Yixing fell into the Prince easily, allowing Luhan to cherish him even though he did not believe a Prince should be sitting in the muck with him, soiling his own robes. He still allowed for Luhan to embrace him, to thread his fingers through his hair and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. The hysterical sobbing only resided when Luhan uttered words that made his heart stop.  
  
“Your place is with me,” Luhan whispered in his ear, “Your place is here, with me.”  
  
“Prince Luhan-”  
  
“Yixing,” Luhan sighed with nothing but affection in his voice, “Yixing, do not think any less of yourself. If you could view yourself through my eyes, you would see only beauty and grace.”  
  
“Prince Luhan,” Yixing hiccuped, wiping his tears against Luhan’s chest, “I am beneath them- I am not enough to- to establish myself in that place with them- I cannot- I-”  
  
“Hush,” Luhan cooed as his hand cupped Yixing’s jaw gingerly, “You do not need to explain yourself. This is entirely my fault, I should never have sent you to them.” he sighed in anguish for all the sufferings he had caused for this wonderful man in his arms, “Come, let us go to my chamber and dress. I will set these things in order once more, please do not cry any longer.”  
  
Prince Luhan helped Yixing get upon horse. Yixing’s back still ached, but there was something about Luhan’s presence that alleviated the pain he was feeling. It could have been the way that Luhan looked at him, as Yifan said he did, like Yixing was an angel who owned the world. It took Yixing’s breath away to be so cared for and he began to wonder why it took him so long to understand that Luhan truly loved him.  
  
When they reached the palace, Luhan ordered two maids to take Yixing back to his room so that he could change into any robes his heart desired. After that, he stormed toward Yifan’s study, bursting in through the door and covering the floor in mud as he let himself in. Yifan looked up from his scrolls annoyed at first until he noticed the state in which the Prince was. His face contorted into shock as he tried to remain composed.  
  
“What happened to you?” Yifan questioned.  
  
“What do you think happened? Lady Xiu and her power has gone too far. Zitao confessed to the crime as I arrived at the palace. He said Lady Xiu told him to do it or she would treat him as she does Yixing. She threatened my concubines!” Luhan growled angrily, “I cannot let this go!”  
  
“That does not explain why you are covered in mud.” Yifan noted, rising to his feet.  
  
Luhan crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, “She ordered Zitao to ruin Yixing’s robes so Zitao threw Yixing into the mud. I helped him out, thus the mess.”  
  
Yifan rubbed his forehead and sighed, “Poor Yixing did not deserve this life. He was not meant to be a concubine.”  
  
“You told me I could not have him because he was a servant, so I changed that, but look where it has gotten us!” Luhan yelled and Yifan took a deep breath.  
  
“I am sorry that you are angry, your Highness, but there was nothing I could do to change the law. I do not have all of the authority to do as I please like you will once you become Emperor. Do not place the entirety of the blame on me.”  
  
Luhan took a deep breath and frowned, “I apologize as I have spoken out of turn, but I am angry. It is unfair!”  
  
“You have every right to be angry,” Yifan agreed, “I know how unfair this is to you and to Yixing. Lady Xiu has nearly taken over the harem, but if you can wait-”  
  
“I want Lady Xiu to be removed from the palace.” Luhan seethed, “Yifan, how can I rid her from this place?”  
  
Yifan shook his head, “As long as her son is still alive, then she will remain here.”  
  
“Her son,” Luhan muttered angrily, “My bastard brother, Jongdae.” he spat.  
  
“You are well aware that Lady Xiu was your Father’s favourite concubine.”  
  
“And Yixing is my favourite. The least I could do is remove her from her rank and give Yixing a new title.”  
  
“You know you cannot do that if Yixing is to survive until you ascend to the throne. And once you do, you can take him on as your consort to your content. Unless you are willing to marry a woman beforehand, you will have to have patience.”  
  
Luhan slammed his fists against Yifan’s table, shaking everything upon the surface, including a cup of tea which spilled, “I hate this. I hate these laws. I want Yixing to be freed from them. I have had absolutely enough with the political play in my own palace.”  
  
“That is not how our law f-”  
  
“Silence!” Luhan cried out in anger, “I do not care for the law and I do not care for these politics. The harem does not control my life and Yixing will not be controlled by the harem any longer. It has been long enough, Yifan. Far too long-”  
  
“Your Highness,” Yixing called softly from the doorway as he bowed deeply in respect for the regent and the Prince, “I have arrived.”  
  
Luhan’s chest was heaving with frustration as he tried to catch his breath, “Yixing,” he gasped as he tried to compose himself, “I was just about to come for you. Let us go to the baths and wash.”  
  
“It is quite late,” Yifan said, looking out the window into the dark sky, “The maids may have returned for the night.”  
  
“We can bathe on our own,” Luhan decided, “And we will discuss my plans later. Agreed?”  
  
Yifan simply nodded, “Agreed.”  
  
The wooden floors of the palace halls creaked beneath Luhan’s feet as he guided Yixing to the bathhouse at the far end of the property. Yixing followed in silence, watching the Prince’s shoulders tense every few seconds. It was clear to Yixing that he was upset, but for what reason he could not understand. Something was wrong and the only thing that Yixing knew without a doubt was that this problem was likely his fault.  
  
He remained silent as he followed the Prince, even as they reached the bathhouse and entered on their own, as there were no maids to greet them. Luhan had yet to speak to Yixing since their departure for the baths, but Yixing had made no attempt to engage him in conversation either. There was enough evidence in the Prince’s demeanour that suggested he needed some time to himself, so why he asked Yixing to come with him to wash was something that Yixing could not quite figure out. However, Yixing could not deny the Prince’s company, not when he enjoyed being in his presence so much, even when the Prince was not entirely pleasant.  
  
“You have not spoken.” Luhan said, quiet enough that it was shared only between them, but loud enough to startle Yixing from his thoughts.  
  
Yixing’s eyebrows knit together in concern, “Have I caused much trouble?” he asked, fidgeting with the dirty robes he wore.  
  
Luhan let out a small laugh in relief, his shoulders loosening and a smile forming on his lips, “No, Yixing, not at all. You could never cause me much of any trouble.”  
  
“What…” Yixing took a deep breath and lowered his head slightly, “What troubles you?”  
  
“Oh Yixing,” Luhan hummed, pleased, “You need not worry about trivial things like that.”  
  
“Your troubles are my troubles.” Yixing blurted, eyes going wide at his sudden outburst. He had brought himself to a state of speechlessness.  
  
Luhan chuckled, reaching out to take Yixing’s hand. Yixing did not flinch this time.  
  
“You are too kind.” Luhan mused, “If I am allowed to be honest with you, I am frustrated. I lack the wisdom of age and so I cannot create changes in laws that ought to be changed. Until such a time that I am deemed ready, I must condone and abide by the orders of others.”  
  
Yixing pouted slightly, confusion swimming in his eyes, “I do not quite follow.” he admitted, “But, I am happy to listen to you.”  
  
Luhan smiled softly, reaching out to cup Yixing’s cheek. His heart warmed in his chest as he brushed the pad of his thumb across Yixing’s cheekbone, for he had never loved so wholly someone as much as he loved the boy before him. Yixing shivered slightly and offered a very small, bashful smile that enticed Luhan, luring him into the trap of his beauty.  
  
“Should we bathe?” Luhan breathed, staring unabashedly at Yixing’s tempting lips.  
  
All Yixing could manage was a small nod before Luhan tore himself away. It was difficult for Yixing to stand in front of Luhan with mud still coating his hair and the dirt still smeared across his skin when the Prince looked so refined. Yixing was far too self-conscience of his appearance, most especially of the tattered robes that had been gifted to him. Prince Luhan’s robes were slightly dirtied from where he pulled Yixing from the mud earlier, but his air was sophisticated so that his appearance had no bearing.  
  
Luhan stripped himself bare before Yixing, shameless in his action as he let the robes drop from his frame and land upon the floor of the bathhouse. Yixing did not so much as glance in his direction, choosing to remain with his head bowed and his hands folded in front of him. This was not a sight that Yixing had felt he was privileged enough to see, it was not something he felt he could even glance at. Prince Luhan was a young man exuding in confidence where Yixing felt small and insecure.  
  
“Come,” Luhan called softly, startling Yixing, “You may remain in your robes if you desire. I just want to bathe with you.”  
  
Hesitant, Yixing took a step towards Luhan as his eyes remained downcast. He shuffled across the floor, gripping the edge of his robes tightly as he descended the first step of the bath. Luhan reached out and gently took Yixing by the hand to help guide him into a warm water as their disruption sent ripples across the surface.  
  
“May I wash your hair?” Luhan asked and Yixing looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
“You want to wash me?” Yixing asked in bewilderment, “I am your concubine, I thought that-”  
  
“Hush,” Luhan chuckled quietly, “Let me take care of you.”  
  
Yixing was ever surprised by Prince Luhan’s gentleness and by his bold nature, but they were qualities he had begun to admire. Luhan was very careful while washing the mud from Yixing’s hair and while rinsing the dirt from his face. Every move he made was calculated and considerate that Yixing felt himself relax. To see the appearance of Luhan’s expression when he concentrated on something with all of his heart made him seem more real to Yixing than he had ever thought the Prince to be before.  
  
Of course, Yixing had known that Luhan was real, that was evident - he had a physical form, a voice, emotions, and attitude. He had always known that Prince Luhan was a genuine man as well from the ways in which he conducted himself and how he was presented. However, Yixing had never seen him look as sincere as he did on this night as the Prince bathed with him. He did not appear to be the next Emperor, but rather a true person no different from Yixing himself.  
  
Lost in thought, Yixing had barely noticed that Luhan had stopped washing him until he felt the space between them come to a close. Yixing was startled at first, but he did not resist the Prince’s enchanting eyes that stole his breath away in that moment. Prince Luhan was completely exposed to him, entirely vulnerable, naked and with nothing to hide. The only person privileged to be a part of this moment was Yixing and that thought alone washed away the fears that Yixing had.  
  
“Beautiful.” Luhan breathed out slowly, “Exquisite.” he said a moment later, inclining his head slightly towards Yixing’s, “If only you knew…”  
  
A light shade of pink dusted Yixing’s cheeks, barely visible beneath the dimmed light of the night sky, “Knew what, your Highness?”  
  
There was no response - Luhan could not formulate the words he wanted to say. Instead, enraptured by Yixing’s beauty beneath the glow of the moonlight, Luhan gently cupped Yixing’s cheek, dragging his hand along to the back of his neck. Yixing’s wide, wanting eyes stared at him hesitantly until it was nearly too much for Luhan to bear. He kissed him slowly, not wanting to startle him or scare him off, one hand holding the back of Yixing’s head tenderly and the other pulling the man at the hip.  
  
Yixing gasped in surprise, but he did not push away as Luhan had been fearing for so long. Instead, he kissed in return with parted lips and and nervous fingers touching Luhan’s torso. Oh how Luhan longed so much for this moment, for the chance to kiss the man who haunts his thoughts at every second, minute, hour of his day.  
  
They parted slowly, unwillingly, and for the sole purpose of breathing. Luhan refused to remove himself from Yixing, refused to let go of him. He kept his lips at a mere whisper away from Yixing’s and kept his hands securely around the younger’s waist. He could not help himself as he stared into Yixing’s deep eyes, held Yixing in his arms, and so his confession fell from his lips before he could think twice.  
  
“I love you,” Luhan whispered, his lips brushing Yixing’s with every syllable, “Yixing, I love you.” he admitted, “With every part of my being, I love you and only you.”  
  
He watched as Yixing’s eyes fluttered shut in bliss and pink tinted his cheeks like it belonged there, “I love you too, Prince Luhan.” he breathed against the prince’s lips.  
  
Luhan’s heart began to beat out of his chest like a thousand cadent drums.  
  
“You love me,” Luhan exhaled in awe as though he were disbelieving in the truth.  
  
Yixing opened his eyes slowly, peering into Luhan’s and, for once, he held the confidence of a hundred soldiers as he leaned in to kiss the Prince of his own volition, “I do.”  
  
They kissed languidly, small moans and gasps of pleasure escaping between their lips as their affection rapidly escalated into heady lust. Prince Luhan wanted so much to remove the clothes from Yixing’s body, to expose everything and to take him. A pure animalist drive tempted him to rip apart the fabric and make Yixing his own, but his heart beat rapidly against his chest and reminded him of the fondness he held there for the boy.  
  
“May I?” Luhan asked, tugging a little too hard on Yixing’s robes.  
  
“Yes,” Yixing nodded, “Of course.” he whispered, pulling the Prince back to him in order to kiss him more, love him more.  
  
Prince Luhan suppressed the giggles threatening to fall from his mouth as he kisses his lover in return. His fingers fumbled with the ties of Yixing’s robe, but once he finally had it undone, he began to trace his hands along his lithe body. Yixing was beyond beautiful, there were no words that could fully encompass the beauty of Zhang Yixing, Luhan realized as he stepped back to behold him.  
  
Beneath the pale light of the moon and the stars, Yixing’s body glimmered with supple skin, sharp features, and a lightly defined abdomen. He was breathtakingly exquisite and Luhan fell in love at the sight of pink creeping into Yixing’s skin - flush from arousal and embarrassment from being stared at for so long. Prince Luhan smiled kindly and took a hold of Yixing’s small hips, guiding the boy backwards until Yixing’s back nudged against the edge of the pool.  
  
“Up.” Luhan instructed and so Yixing followed the request, lifting himself onto the edge of the pool so that he sat with his knees bent over the side and his long robes still on his shoulders.  
  
At this angle, Yixing was barely taller that Luhan, but it was enough to make Yixing bend down slightly in order to kiss the Prince once more. Luhan did not seem to mind, for in his new position, he gained access to the sight of Yixing’s red cock, already swollen with arousal and wet from the water. Prince Luhan desired so much to touch his concubine, his lover, his Yixing.  
  
“May I?” Luhan breathed out, gesturing to Yixing’s crotch.  
  
“T-That is dirty-” Yixing insisted, but Luhan’s determination and dark, wanting eyes stopped him from saying anything more.  
  
He barely managed a small nod before Luhan’s thin fingers wrapped around his dick. Yixing’s head lolled back as he moaned rather loudly, Luhan’s thumb swiping over the swollen crown of his cock again. He looked exceptionally beautiful just like this, Luhan thought, digging his nail into the slit of Yixing’s cock before giving him one full stroke again. Yixing keaned and whined so loud that it echoed in the bath house, making Luhan’s heart thump anxiously in his chest.  
  
“You are lovely,” Luhan praised, stroking Yixing’s cock a little faster, “So beautiful.”  
  
“P-Prince L-Lu- Han- Y-Your High- Ness- Lu-” Yixing babbled, heat pooling in his abdomen incredibly fast and his hips moving on their own accord to fuck into Luhan’s fist.  
  
Luhan smiled and reached back with his free hand to try and squeeze the swell of Yixing’s ass to coax another long, drawn-out moan from his delicate lover. Yixing keened, threw his head back again, and whined loudly out a mix of Luhan’s name and a desperate plea for more. The Prince smiled fondly at Yixing before pulling him closer to the edge of the pool so that he might kiss and suck on Yixing’s neck as he stroked him to orgasm.  
  
“I want you.” Luhan whispered in the shell of Yixing’s ear, “I need you.” he mumbled as he mouthed beneath Yixing’s ear, licking his neck.  
  
Yixing shuddered involuntarily, “Oh, P-Prince Luhan-”  
  
“Will you let me have you?” Luhan asked, the desperate desire in his voice pleading out for the chance to ravish in Yixing’s body and soul.  
  
“Y-Yes,” Yixing gasped - his eyes screwed shut tight in pleasure as he thrust into Luhan’s fist, “Yes, Prince Luhan.”  
  
Luhan smiled against his neck as he slipped his thumb back into the slit of Yixing’s cock, “Come for me.” he whispered against Yixing’s collarbone.  
  
Yixing’s body shook as he reached his orgasm, come splattering between himself and the Prince as Prince Luhan’s soft hand stroked him through it. His chest heaved with shuddering breaths for air as he slumped into the Prince’s arms. Prince Luhan smiled and sifted his fingers through Yixing’s hair lovingly as he came down from his post-orgasm high.  
  
“P-Prince Luhan,” Yixing murmured, “What about you?” he inquired, looking down between them.  
  
Luhan laughed in amusement, pulling Yixing back into the water with him, to hold him as they kissed again. When they parted, Luhan was still smiling and Yixing was smiling too.  
  
“Do not worry about that for now, my love.” Luhan insisted, “For now, I have an important question for you.”  
  
Yixing’s eyes widened in surprise, “Yes, your Highness?”  
  
Luhan grinned and brushed his thumb along the generous swell of Yixing’s bottom lip, “First, call me Luhan when we are alone together.”  
  
“I-” Yixing’s face scrunched up as he thought this over, “Are you sure that it is allowed?”  
  
“I want you to.” Luhan promised, “I want you to call me by my name as you moan, as you tell me you love me, as you are with me. I am simply Luhan to you when it is just the two of us.”  
  
Yixing nodded slowly, processing the information, “As you wish… Luhan.” he whispered, as though he was not meant to say it.  
  
Luhan’s heart beat rapidly in his chest, “Yes.” he praised, “Like that.”  
  
“Luhan,” Yixing repeated slowly, testing the syllables on his tongue and his lips, “Luhan.”  
  
“Yes,” Luhan smiled so wide that his eyes turned into crescent shapes, “And now I have for you, one more request.”  
  
“What is that?” Yixing asked curiously.  
  
Luhan drew in a deep breath before taking Yixing’s face in his hands and staring deep into his chocolate brown eyes - his heart skipped a breath, but he was ready for this, “In a week’s time, will you become my consort?”  
  
“W-What?” Yixing gaped in shock, “Your consort, my Prince?”  
  
“If you love me,” Luhan said with a sincere smile, “I will be yours to love and yours alone. I do not wish for a wife or wives. My only wish for when I ascend the throne is for you to be by my side.”  
  
Yixing blinked slowly, amazed by the sudden question, “Is this a… Proposal, Prince Luhan?” he asked hesitantly, but a smile began to bloom on his face that made Luhan grin.  
  
“Yes, Yixing.” Luhan chuckled, “Will you marry me?”  
  
“A-Am I allowed?” Yixing worried his bottom lip, “Is that something I am allowed to do?”  
  
“Yes, of course!” Luhan replied, kissing Yixing’s forehead, “You are allowed to do as your heart desires. There will be no punishment for you saying yes or no.”  
  
Yixing inhaled and exhaled gradually, thinking over the offer being given to him by his Prince once more, “I want to… I want to marry you, Prince Luhan.” he decided, sounding much more determined than Luhan had anticipated, “My only wish is to be happy and I am most happy when I am with you.”  
  
Luhan laughed happily and spun Yixing around in his arms, rippling the water of the bath as they splashed in it, “You have no idea how happy you have made me tonight, Yixing. When I ascend to the throne, I want to return the happiness you have so kindly given me since the day I first saw you.”  
  
Back in the warmth and comfort of Luhan’s room, a prince and a servant shared kisses well into the dawn of day. Sleep was scarce, but the excitement and giggles between them surely was not. They took turns napping in each other’s arms and spent the whole night whispering in each other’s ears.  
  
“I love you.” and “I love you too.”  
  
Within the following week, the preparations for Luhan’s coronation began to take up much of Luhan’s attention and time. Yixing no longer stayed in the home with the other concubines, but rather in a spare room in the same hall as Luhan’s own. Yifan had made sure to keep a guard posted outside of the room to care for and attend to Yixing when necessary. This put Yixing’s heart at much more ease, but he was still restless when it came down to spending the entire day indoors.  
  
Prince Luhan noticed the silent frustrations of his dear lover and so he would, when he had the time to do so, take Yixing out into the gardens. They would stroll beneath the peach trees together and Yixing would pick out a peach for Luhan as Luhan would for Yixing during their afternoon walks. The other concubines looked on with jealousy, but Luhan paid them no mind so Yixing did not do so either.  
  
Luhan became the Emperor on the day of his birthday. Ceremonious affairs were often long and dragged out, much to Luhan’s chagrin, and this one was of no particular exception. He waited it out in an anxious anticipation of what was to follow it - the marriage. By the end of the ceremony, the people of his Kingdom bowed to him and called him Emperor Luhan. When Luhan returned to his chambers for the night, he was greeted by Yixing on his hands and knees.  
  
“Oh, my love, get off the floor.” Luhan sighed fondly, “You do not have to bow to me like this.”  
  
“I should,” Yixing whispered, looking up at the Emperor from his position, “You have ascended to the throne now, your Highness.”  
  
“Nothing has changed,” Luhan smiled, kneeling on the floor in front of Yixing, “I am still in love with you. You may still call me Luhan.”  
  
“Is that allowed?” Yixing whispered, “For me to call you by your name?”  
  
Luhan reached out and took Yixing by his shoulders, straightening him the right way before pressing his forehead against Yixing’s, “As long as you love me, you may call me by my name.”  
  
“I do love you,” Yixing smiled, “I love you, Luhan.”  
  
“Yixing,” Luhan sighed in delight, “I love you too.”  
  
The announcement of their engagement came as no surprise to the Palace and was of little to no concern of the people in the Kingdom, until they learned of the Emperor’s chosen fiance’s origins. Talk erupted among the citizens about the Emperor Luhan who had changed the ways of tradition for love and they thought of him dearly. The story of Emperor Luhan’s undying love circulated from the palace walls to the far ends of his kingdom. They spoke of half eaten peaches and cut sleeves that proved the new Emperor to be a kind and loving man.  
  
On the day of their wedding, to honor the sacrifice Emperor Luhan had made beneath the peach trees, the men in the kingdom wore robes with the sleeves cut off. This was not as embarrassing for Luhan as much as it was for Yifan who was shocked to hear that the story had been leaked from within the palace walls. A flustered Yifan babbled on about the sacred reputation of the Lu family, but Luhan simply dismissed him. He felt that his people meant no harm and simply wanted to celebrate with him. And they did.  
  
After their vows were shared, Yixing was introduced as the Noble Consort Yixing to the palace and to the kingdom.  
  
The night of their wedding, Emperor Luhan and Noble Consort Yixing consummated their love. With witnesses and guards standing beyond the doors of their shared room, Luhan and Yixing indulged themselves fully in one another. Nothing hindered them this time, nothing stopped them from finally making love as they had desired since their night in the baths.  
  
“Are you ready?” Luhan whispered in Yixing’s ear.  
  
“Yes.” Yixing breathed out in reply, “I am ready for you.”  
  
Luhan smiled, leaning over his husband to kiss him properly, starting with sucking on his full, inviting bottom lip. Yixing sighed softly, reaching up to run his hands down Luhan’s arms as the man slowly licked inside of his mouth. He savoured the taste of Yixing as he kissed him deeper, swirling his tongue against Yixing’s own. Kissing Yixing now was certainly not a foreign concept to Luhan, but he still enjoyed taking his time mapping out the boy’s mouth like it was the first time.  
  
When they parted to breathe, a strand of saliva connected their lips and the flush on the cheeks was clear evidence of their arousals. Luhan groaned at the sight of Yixing’s red, swollen, parted lips and he barely waited for a second of air to kiss him again, more sensually this time. He sucked on Yixing’s tongue, prodding at it with his own until Yixing was whining into his mouth, clutching at Luhan’s arms.  
  
“Too much?” Luhan breathed, sitting back so that his thighs spread on either side of Yixing’s waist.  
  
“Not enough.” Yixing replied breathlessly, reaching out to pull the Emperor back into him for more.  
  
Their kisses were like fire - uncontrollable and passionate. Yixing moaned every time Luhan kissed him a little rougher, pushed their hips together a little harder. They pressed themselves together, to make their sexes touch through their robes in the desperate search for friction and desire.  
  
“Off.” Luhan growled, pulling at the collar of Yixing’s robe, “I want these gone.”  
  
Yixing chuckled breathlessly and reached down to undo his robes, letting the ties fall apart in his fingers. Luhan let out a groan and pulled the fabric down from Yixing’s shoulders and his arms as the robe pooled around him on the silk bed. Luhan’s own matching red robe embroidered with gold joined it in cascading around them as they finally lay together naked much like they had on the night of their confession.  
  
It was different this time. There was no shyness to beheld and certainly no hesitation in single movement. Luhan did not waste time pushing Yixing back down into the silk bedding, guiding him by his small shoulders to lay back against the pillows. Hurry was evident in his actions, but he was still gentle with his lover, to show his husband that he love him. And it was Yixing who realized that Luhan was still holding back ever so slightly, as the Emperor began to trail kisses down his torso.  
  
“Luhan!” Yixing gasped as said man’s tongue swirled delicate patterns around one of his dusky nipples, hardening the nub between his teeth, “Oh, Luhan, please! Do not be so gentle, I will not break.” he whined in frustration.  
  
Luhan shot up, looking Yixing the eyes with darkened lust and a lewd grin, “As you wish, my dear husband.” he said, voice dripping with promise.  
  
Yixing’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he watched Luhan with hazy eyes. Luhan reached for the clay pot at the side of their bed, one that Yixing knew waited for them to use. He took the cover off of it, disregarding it at the side of the bed as he used the oil from within to coat his fingers and then his cock. Luhan stroked himself with the lube, the excess of it making his hand slide smoothly and moans to slip from his throat. He thumbed the slit of his cock and felt the pre-come leaking from the tip. All the while, Yixing watched in waiting for Luhan to finally make him his.  
  
“Please,” Yixing begged, spreading his thighs for Luhan to receive a better view, “I want to be filled with you.” he whined, reaching down to touch his puckered hole, fingering gently at the entrance.  
  
Luhan choked on nothing, watching the teasing show that his lover put on for him and only him. Yixing was his. Yixing was his alone and the way that Yixing teased his own rim was all for him to see. A small moan slipped past Yixing’s lips as he reached down with his other hand to stroke his cock while he teased himself and Luhan could have watched him forever, but perhaps another time.  
  
He seized Yixing’s wrists and pulled them away, and replaced Yixing’s finger with his own fingers, prodding at his entrance. It started with one finger, circling and pushing inside, making Yixing’s legs tense and relax again and again until a second finger slipped inside of him, scissoring him open, both gently and impatiently. Luhan watched with hooded eyes at the way Yixing writhed beneath his ministrations - the breathy moans, the beautiful flush of red on his pale skin, the way his hands clenched the bedding as Luhan added a third finger.  
  
“Beautiful.” Luhan breathed out slowly.  
  
Luhan was simply captivated by Yixing’s puckered hole and the way that it seemed to greedily suck Luhan’s fingers in, even as it stretched over a fourth finger. Yixing was shaking, babbling incoherently of all the words he knew that would make Luhan do more to him. He was begging and Luhan delighted in it, in the way that the words fell from Yixing’s lips like a steady drip of need and want. Begging for Luhan to quench the thirst in him, begging Luhan, his lover, his Prince, his Emperor, to wreck him.  
  
“I want-” Yixing cried out, “I want you!” he pleaded, as Luhan’s fingers thrust inside of him tentatively.  
  
“Patience.” Luhan forced himself to say as he jabbed his fingers in again, searching for, yes, this.  
  
“Lu-” Yixing wailed, his back arching elegantly off of the bedding as Luhan’s fingers rubbed against his prostate.  
  
“Han!” He screeched, as his fingers pushed there again, brushing the pads and blunt tips of his fingers off of Yixing’s spongy bundle of nerves.  
  
“Beg.” Luhan instructed in a mumble, “Beg for me.”  
  
“Please, please!” Yixing cried out, body shaking with pleasure beyond anything he had felt before, “H-Hard! Harder!” he sobbed, moving his hips to fuck himself onto Luhan’s fingers.  
  
“Yes, pretty boy.” Luhan praised, kissing Yixing’s inner thigh with open-mouthed, wet kisses.  
  
“Luhan,” Yixing whimpered, “Please, make love to me, please-” he choked on a moan, eyes slipping shut tight in pleasure as Luhan thrust inside of his again with his fingers.  
  
“I am loving you.” Luhan whispered against the taut skin of his thigh, sucking a purple bruise there to compliment his soft skin, “I am making love to you now, Yixing.”  
  
“Luhan, Luhan,” Yixing cried, reaching down to touch the Emperor’s face, “I want more. I do not want your fingers, I want you. I need you.” he pleaded and Luhan moaned at the sheer desperation in his voice.  
  
“I will give you everything.” Luhan promised, slipping his fingers out of his lover, “I will give you all of me.”  
  
“Yes-” Yixing sobbed as Luhan stretched across him, their cocks rubbing together obscenely as they rutted, “Yes!”  
  
They started slowly after the foreplay. Luhan wanted Yixing fast and hard, wanted to mark him and show the world that Yixing belonged to him and that he belonged to Yixing in return. He wanted so badly to just take him, but he did not want to hurt him. Not now, not ever.  
  
Luhan stroked his cock as he brought it to Yixing’s fluttering hole. His cockhead was straining and begging for attention, to fuck into anything, but he resisted in favour of taking care of his Yixing. They kissed instead, more tongue and teeth against lips, touching any skin that they could reach at all. Luhan’s fingers found their way to Yixing’s nipples, thumbing at them to distract from the sudden stretch that Yixing felt as the head of his cock caught on his rim.  
  
Yixing gasped in pain and pleasure as he began to stretch over the thick cock entering him. His nails found their way to Luhan’s shoulders, digging in harshly and drawing angry red lines into Luhan’s skin as he dragged them down his back. Luhan whined in mild pain from the sudden pain, but he groaned louder as his cock fully sheathed inside of Yixing. His back arched as he was finally encased by the heat of his lover and he felt his heart explode in his chest.  
  
He had waited for this for so long, to the point that he never thought that this day would ever come. Except, they were here now and Yixing was looking at him with the most desperate, blown eyes, lips parted in a silent cry for Luhan to move, to fill him up, to love him. Luhan could only comply to the plea for he wanted this too, wanted to make Yixing feel so, so good. So loved.  
  
“I love you.” Luhan gasped in Yixing’s ear, his hips stuttering as he tried to refrain from going too fast or too hard.  
  
Yixing whined and pushed his hips down, “Show me,” he gasped out, “Show me then.”  
  
This was a challenge and Luhan was more than willing to accept it, moving his hips back before snapping them so hard against Yixing’s ass that the sound resounded in the room. Yixing screamed out in pleasure, half moaning Luhan’s name and half pleading for him to do it again, again, again- yes, please!  
  
“Yes, please! There! There, there-” Yixing sobbed as Luhan fucked him, his cock hitting his prostate on every thrust and sending pleasure up Yixing’s spine.  
  
His body shook with pleasure and his cock bounced from the force of Luhan’s dick pounding into him. Yixing looked up with half lidded eyes, tears streaming down his face, and stared at Luhan’s features. The Emperor’s eyebrows knitted with pleasure, his were almost shut tight and his jaw had fallen slack in open cries and praises of how wonderful, how tight, how hot his pretty boy was. Yixing keened under the praise and the attention, sobbed when Luhan reached down to thumb his nipples again, gasped in pleasure pain as Luhan leaned down to suck another bruise into his neck.  
  
Yixing’s legs wrapped tighter around Luhan’s waist, pulled him in deeper so that Luhan’s cock was constantly pressed against his prostate, sending sudden waves of intense pleasure of Yixing’s entire body. It was too much, too good, too wonderful all at once and Yixing could barely form a sentence as he suddenly came. His chock jerked as Luhan thumbed his slit, the come coating the Emperor’s hand and Yixing’s stomach as felt Luhan fuck him through it.  
  
“Luhan,” Yixing whined, “Fill me.” he begged, “I want to feel you fill me up.”  
  
Luhan grunted, pushing inside of Yixing harder and faster until his hips began to sputter and his rhythm began to falter. He chased his orgasm as Yixing squeezed his ass around him. The abrupt sensation of Yixing’s hole clenching around him was enough to send him over the edge and into a euphoria of pleasure.  
  
“Yi- Yi- Xing- Oh!” Luhan moaned loudly as his hips moved on their own as he came inside of his lover, his body going rigid before he collapsed atop Yixing.  
  
His Yixing. His beautiful, wonderful husband, Yixing.  
  
“Ah,” Yixing let out a soft whine as Luhan pulled his cock out of him, “Ah, Luhan.” he sighed in bliss, feeling the Emperor’s come leaking from his hole and down his thighs.  
  
Luhan smiled fondly at the boy before curling his body around him despite the mess of their orgasm around them. He let out a small chuckle as Yixing yawned and stretched out before cuddling into Luhan’s arms. The Emperor watched as his Noble Consort’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks and his lips parted as he stifled yet another yawn. Yixing was his, finally, he had finally made Yixing his own in the only way that he wanted him. As his husband.  
  
“I love you.” Luhan whispered, threading his fingers through Yixing’s long, messy hair, “I love you with all my heart, Yixing.”  
  
Yixing smiled, his dimple appearing on his cheek, masking the faded bruises beside it, as he leaned in to kiss Luhan’s chest, above his rapidly beating heart. He let his lips linger there, mouthed over the skin and kissed him again.  
  
“I love you too, Luhan.” Yixing breathed, peering up shyly at the Emperor.  
  
There, they fell asleep to the sound of one another’s beating hearts. Together, as Emperor and Noble Consort.


End file.
